expansefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RagedBarbar!an/Celestial bodies destroyed in the Expanse
Not sure why I'm writing this, but why not? Also, spoilers. The Expanse sure does destroy an awful lot of astronomical bodies, doesn't it? Some of the objects destroyed are even quite "large", politically, merely by association. Let's go through them for fun! (No order, by the way) 1. Deimos The smaller of Mars's two moons, Deimos was destroyed by the UNN. As far as the books go, this seems to just sort of occur following the destruction of the Canterbury. In the real world, Deimos is small and useless, and doesn't serve much of a purpose. I mean, the thing has an average radius of 6.2 kilometers. That is absolutely tiny. 2. Phoebe The location of a research facility used by the MCR and Protogen (*gasps*). Bad Protogen people unleashed the protomolecule on the Martians to observe the effects of said protomolecule on humans. This moon was slagged to tiny little bits by the MCRN and captured by Saturn's gravity. In real life, it's still small and unimportant and believed to have been a Kuiper Belt object captured by Saturn's gravity. As fiction, and more importantly, Internet stuff, is obviously true, Phoebe was clearly launched by an ancient alien race to subdue the single-celled microorganisms to create an artificially sustained Einstein-Rosen bridge in the hopes of adding this world to their massive domain before being acidentally captured by Saturn. Keep an eye on it. 3. Pallas One of the shipyards of the Expanse, it became more relevant during the reign of the Transport Union, the Callisto yards having been, uh, "mildly damaged", and even getting the esteemed Tycho Station attached to it as a semi-permanent fixture. Turns out it wsn't so permanent. The bad Protogen people, who don't actually exist anymore but have spiritual successors in the Laconians (in that they're experimenting with the protomolecule)- Not sure where that sentence was going. The Laconians sent a big, bad, scarily-named ship (whose class name is a type of neutron star believed to have a very strong magnetic field hm...) through the slow zone, through the Sol gate, then designated poor old 2 Pallas as their target if the people of Sol didn't stand down or something. (I'm working off of memory here. Don't judge me if I'm wrong.) Guess what? The people, or the navies, I guess, didn't stand down, and the Laconians fired a big, scary gun that used magnetic fields or gravitational fields or something and obliterated Pallas. That is, after the Transport Union had evacuated the people and took Tycho off already, because they're not stupid. Then some other irrelevant stuff happened. I'm not here to summarize the book. 2 Pallas is actually really big. It's the third largest asteroid, and has an estimated mass of 7% of the asteroid belt. Those Laconians' guns are terrifying. 4. Eros Yes, yes, I'm stupid for not putting Eros first, I'm sorry. Y'all should know what happened to it, but that's not the point of this post. Eros was driven by the protomolecule to destroy Earth after it became a massive infection hot-zone because of the bad Protogen people, but everone's...friend?...Miller was able to persuade the proto-Julie to crash into Venus instead. They called this the Eros Incident, blah blah blah, you know how it goes. Then some other stuff happened. RIP Arboghast. In real life, Eros looks like a deformed potato. Not that it doesn't in the books, but still. It's not terribly large, with an average diameter of 16.8 kilometers, but that's still an awfully large potato. 5. All those asteroids tossed by the Free Navy at Earth Even if there's no information on them, we (read: I) should still include them, because asteroid lives matter. Also, remeber that Pallas statistic from earlier? Probably not the case anymore. But seriously, the Free Navy really threw a lot of those rocks. A lot of them. 6. Those tiny asteroids rockhoppers pick up Can't forget about these guys. Almost forgot about them. Still, no information. 7. The ice harvested by water haulers Can't forgot about these either, as inconsequential as they are. No info. Did I forget about anything actually pretty major? Well, that sucks. (Can you edit blog posts?) Anyway, just tell me, and I'll go feel sad in a corner because I'm a failure. Category:Blog posts